A New Start, a new destiny
by NilsenSmith
Summary: Kagome's quest is finished, her older half sister pulls their half siblings from the past to begin a new start in the future. With the untimely death of their mother they turn to Kagome and Souta's father. Tony Stark a millionare play boy turned hero.
1. Prelude

A New start, a new destiny-

This my first story on fanfiction. I appreciate any reviews. Please be respectful if I get real life places, people or cultures incorrect. I am no expert on most of these things. Also please keep in mind this is fiction and said reality can be altered to suit the authors knowledge/whim.

I do not own any characters, or other related objects to Inu Yahsa or Avengers.

**Prelude-**

Her heart clenched, her breathing shallow she stared at the man standing in front of her. She had been so happy to see him a few minutes ago. A tremor ran threw her as she tried to understand.

"Clint, I" He cut her off with a sharp shake of his head, his spiky dark blonde hair shook slightly.

"Risa, I know what I said before but I lied. I don't want you anymore. This just won't go any farther than this. You're only just 16 and I'm a whole 10 years older then you. It's over." His eyes were cold, colder then she remembered them ever being in the four months they had been together. H

er lower lip trembled as she watched his walk away. She could feel the hot tears spilling down her face. For once she didn't care about the way she would appear to the strangers that surrounded her on the corner of rodeo drive. She watched him, in his black jeans, boots and black leather jacket till he was out of sight.

Once she could no longer see him she turned walking quickly down the street and at the next corner she turned left slumping against the building. She waited a few moments before pulling her cell phone out of her back jean pocket.

She didn't even have to look to dial the number she had done it so many times. As it rang and she waited for the answer she tried to control the tears. It physically hurt, her heart clenched with each passing minute the pain tearing threw her as she waited.

"Hello" The amused voice can across the line.

"Happy, can you come get me? I'm just off rodeo drive by the Neumann and Marcos?" Her voice trembled; she barley heard his reply before hanging up.

She really hoped her dad had already left for the business trip he was supposed to leave for today. She didn't want to tell him why she was crying, he hadn't even known she was dating anyone. She just wanted to go home and cry to Pepper about how unfair it was.

When the black town car pulled around the corner she stumbled to the car as Happy got out and opened the door for her. His face stricken when he saw how upset she was.

"Risa, are you okay? Did your date not go well?" Her red curls shook violently around her head as gestured no and cried harder. She could feel his hand on her back helping her into the car.

"Let's get you home, I'll call Pepper. Your Dad's already left town." She didn't reply she felt like a fool for trying to make it work with Clint, she should have known better. At least she didn't tell him who her family was before he did this.

Her phone rang and she wiped the tears from her face as she looked at the caller Id. Taking a few deep breathes she answered.

"Daddy?" Her voice shook slightly and she cringed. Most people wouldn't have heard it but he would. There was a pause on the line before a response.

"Kitten, are you crying?" She debated trying to lie to him for a second but knew it was useless. So she evaded like any good Stark would

"I just stubbed my toe Daddy. Is it safe for you to be calling me with everyone around you?" She waited with bated breath to see if he fell for it.

"I'm in the restroom. I didn't get to say good bye so I thought I would call real quick before takeoff. You're okay kitten?" She smiled though her eyes teared up.

"Yes Daddy, I'm fine. You'll be home in two days right, to see me off to mom's?" She could hear the engines for the private jet roar to life as they began take off.

"Of course Kitten, wouldn't miss it for the life of me!" He sounded so cheerful. "But I need to go buckle in you know take off protocol and everything."

"Bye Daddy." She listened as he hung his phone up and turned back to look out the window.

turned back to look out the window.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-**

Days later she stood on the balcony of her room at the house. Tears leaked slowly over of the corner of her eyes. Why was she still wasting all these tears on him? Why couldn't she just erase all the memories with him?

Her heart still hurt but now she had more important things to worry about. Her dad multibillionaire playboy extraordinaire Tony Stark had gone missing. Her mother and Pepper had spoken briefly the day before, she was supposed to return to Japan in two days to help her sister with her quest originally and it was more important now that she continue to do so now.

No one knew about her and her siblings despite her living on and off with their father and him visiting the other kids frequently over the years not even his second in command at Stark Enterprises Stane. With Tony missing, most likely captured by rebels it was better that she return home, going back into hiding to ensure that she not be found out about and used against her father.

Her hand clenched over the locket he had given her just recently loathing leaving his side when he might need her the most, know the father that he was to her and that the public wouldn't believe what he was really like. Whatever was happening to him now, she couldn't help with it wasn't her path and it killed her. She wasn't his, her siblings were but he had raised her as his, loved her with all his heart no matter how dangerous she could be. She turned grabbing her last suitcase and walked out of her room. She would be back everything would be okay; she had to keep herself believing that.

Two years later

Risa smiled at Sango in the mirror as she pinned her hair up in a simple French twist leaving some of the short hairs in the front hanging by her face. The smile was shaky and Sango had tears in her eyes. After three years of them fighting Naraku, after losing the men they had loved, after Risa had bent time to bring the children and Sango forward in time to be with the last of their family, after all that tragedy still hit the family.

Four months with everyone under the same roof, with Grandpa and Mom getting to finally see Sango and Kohaku since mother had fall into the well all those years ago as a young woman and birthed them, after finally meeting the children the three sisters had taken in as their own, Grandpa had passed away.

A year later they were preparing to lay their own month to rest; cancer they had said, the mother of three powerful children had been taken by cancer. Risa shook her head, it wasn't fair but even she had her limitations on what she could do when one did not want to return.

She could hear Pepper, Kagome and Father speaking in the hall. Smiling she could hear Souten squeal as their father spun her around. Their family was mixed but it was happy and a true family. No matter how they were related by blood or not.

The service would be held and the next day they would move to New York with their father and Pepper. Only Sango and she were no longer minors. However Sango and Kohaku were still trying to adjusts to the new era they were living in and learn what they needed to.

Three years apart and everyone would finally be together again. Everyone but their mother.

They slowly walked in a small group out of the house to the back of the shrine property where the family graves were. The children had chosen to wear stark white kimonos as a nod to ancient traditions that the shrine was a symbol of. The adults wore black dresses and suits. There was little talk to be had as they moved along, even the children were silent.


	3. Chapter 2

Infinities Lover- Thank you for the advice. I tried to break the longer paragraphs up alittle. Maybe that will help. Risa is a character I've created so the Prelude was meant to give a glimps into a pas occurance and some time frame before falling into the sotry. Hopefully things get easier to read in the future.

**Chapter 2**

New York

Tony patted Shippo's back as he slept on his shoulder. He stared at the motley crew splayed out in the limo. His children, his grandchildren, he couldn't stop smiling, finally they were home with him. It didn't matter to him that Sango and Kohaku were from Kimiko's relationship with their father in the Feudal era when she had fallen down the well at 18 years old, or that Risa was her child with the God Anubis from a contract union, it didn't matter that only Kagome and Souta were his by blood.

It didn't bother him that his grandkids, both of them were adopted by his beautiful daughters. They were his family and he wouldn't be letting them go. He knew looking back he hadn't been the best father to Risa, Kagome and Souta. More interested in his philandering, womanizing, selfish behavior. He regretted his past behavior but the events of the past two years had matured him in ways. Still more mature or not he was sweating out having all of them living with him.

He and Pepper were solely responsible for the raising of Kohaku and Souta now, with them just turning 12 and 11. He was sweating it a bit having three daughters on the cusp of being adults, three beautiful daughters that were powerful. He had been a good father when they were younger and he went to see them. Those times had been brief then he went back to his badass, playboy behavior when they weren't around.

Five children and only two of them were boys, why couldn't they have all been boys? He was positive fate was laughing at him, hysterically. Oh god he was in so much trouble! He had four unattached adult males living in his house! Well really three, Banner didn't count him and Natasha had started seeing each other. He had thought that was hilarious they were so miss matched. Maybe he shouldn't have laughed and teased them when he found out. Keeping his voice low he turned to Pepper.

"I don't want them meeting the guys, oh god I'm positive Steve is a closet pervert, there is no way anyone is that much of a goody two shoes! And Thor we all know that those Gods are freak pedophiles, think what they do to their siblings and their own clergy! Oh GOD Kagome's a priestess and Risa's from a different pantheon! And Clint he's a master Assassin he could sneak in with the girls and I wouldn't ever know! We're putting a low jack on his ankle! I want to know where he is at all time! Oh god Fury he's not touching my kids, if he finds out what their all capable of!" Tony's voice raised in pitch, his words coming out quicker as he continued to speak.

Pepper covered her mouth with her hand biting the inside of her palm lightly as he rambled to keep from laughing. She had seen this coming when the girls had been young.

"WE'RE KICKING THEM ALL OUT THEY HAVE TO FIND SOMEWHERE ELSE TO LIVE!" He yelled suddenly startling the girls away, the children slept on.

Souta and Kohaku snickered but didn't look up from their Nintendo DS and Risa rolled her head to look at her father.

"You are crazy old man" Her voice deep with sleep she stared at his embarrassed face with a dead panned look before turning to Pepper and raising an eyebrow.

"What is his problem now?" She question and Pepper finally laughed.

"He's having a moment of Fatherly panic, just ignore him, he will get over it." Tony snorted and looked indignitied. Pepper looked at him with a twinkle in her eyes.

"You can't kick them out you promised S.H.E.I.L.D the group of you would stay in one place easy to find and account for." Tony grumbled under his breath as the Stark Towers came into view.

"Regardless, let's get them home quietly and tucked into bed. Tomorrow we'll worry about how to introduce them to the team." Tony nodded as they entered the car garage. At least if he was losing his sanity it seemed Pepper was keeping it together.


	4. Chapter 3

Infinities Lover- Thank you! Let me know if there is any other areas that need to be worked on!

Kakashi's hoe and Guest reviewer- You'll just have to wait and see who gets paired with whom. I will say this sometimes you do horrible things to the people you love when you think it will protect them.

Diane- Thank you for pointing out my mistakes. I went back threw and fixed a few things. Hopefully I got everything! ;)

Everyone else, thank you for the great reviews!

**Chapter 3**

Kagome slowly slide out of bed, Shippo was still sounding asleep on the other side. Little snores sounding from under the covers where his head was. She resisted the urge to tickle the feet laying on the pillow where his head should have been.

Letting him sleep she slipped out of the room and to the bathroom. Cleaning herself up she could hear someone down the hall in the kitchen. She remembered Father saying they should avoid his team mates till he and Pepper could figure out how to handle introducing them.

She was hungry and the kids would be up soon and ravenous too. Throwing caution to the wind she snuck down the hall quietly, moving to the corner to see who was in the kitchen.

"Kagome, it's just me and Sango in here." She could her Sango giggle behind Risa somewhere in the kitchen past Risa. Coming into the kitchen fully she could see Sango cutting up the vegetables well Risa made omelets. Smiling she sat down at the stool on the other side of the island.

"Where is everyone else?" She questioned well pouring herself some of the orange juice sitting on the counter.

She loved omelets with plenty of veggies and she could see that Sango had cut up a great variety. Risa shrugged well Sango stopped cutting and looked up with a small smile. Things had been hard for them over the last year but Sango was finally starting to smile again.

"Risa and I saw Pepper this morning. Father is still sleeping; Pepper said he stayed up late in the lab with his friend Banner. She also said that everyone was out on some mission except Banner and Natasha. They're planning on doing dinner tonight with Banner and Natasha to introduce us to them first." Kagome smiled back and nodded drinking her juice. Risa rolled her eyes.

"Dad's only doing that because Banner is dating Natasha so he's a safe male." Her fingers in the air making quotation marks. Sango and Kagome giggled as they heard the sound of tiny feet pattering in a herd down the hall.

Lunch time rolled around, finding the kids in the living room. Souta and Kohaku were playing Defiance and from the looks of it they were spending more time killing each other then actually accomplishing anything. Shippou and Souten not far away on the carpet coloring. Sango was working on her English with Jarvis, Risa sitting next to her reading a book and helping out as needed.

Kagome sipped the tea in her hands as she looked out the window at the skyline of New York City. She missed the feudal era, the open land, fresh air, and the sound of actual nature. The lights, loud noises and mass of people their souls flashes of lights in her peripheral were unnerving. T

he sound of the main elevator swishing as it approached the floor had Risa looking up in the direction a frown on her brow. Kagome could feel the person's soul and it wasn't someone she was acquainted with she tensed ready for trouble. The children quieted down as the doors opened. A curvy, red head exited and paused obviously a little taken a back at the sight of them. Sango shifted in her seat wiggling her fingers where everyone could see them. She immediately recognized the subtle change in the woman's stance to a defensive position. She was obviously a fighter.

Pepper unknowingly broke the stare down, cutting the tension with her entrance into the room as she adjusted her left earring. She smiled at the new comer.

"Natasha, it's good to see you. Glad you could make lunch with us. Tony and Bruce will be up shortly. How did you mission go?" Her voice was light and lacked any concern. Her presence alone was a balm to all the children in the living room but Natasha stayed wary, eyeing all the new people in the pent house.

"It went well. How are you?" She turned to address Pepper but her eyes swung out to take in all the people as she asked her question. Pepper raised an eyebrow and looked behind her. Smiling she turned back to Natasha.

"Actually that's why Tony and I called to see if you could join Bruce and Us for lunch. The rest of the team returns in the next few days and there are some changes Tony is worried about." Natasha nodded accepting the answer for now. She would wait for Bruce and Tony for more details.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-**

They didn't have to wait long before the sound of the Tony and Banner talking on the stairs could be heard.

"We were making good headway Tony, remind me why we had to stop and come up for lunch?" Banner's voice was calm and quiet. Tony laughed deep and loud

"I have some important news. Natasha should be here by now to hear the news with you." They rounded the corner as he spoke and Bruce took a moment to take in the various people splayed out threw the room. Eye brow raised he turned to Tony.

"Good you're here Natasha. Pepper and I want to introduce you two to some people." As he spoke he moved toward the living room. The two boys playing the XBOX stopped and turned to face Tony. Pepper sat on the couch and the three older girls joined her. Natasha took a seat on the opposite couch with Bruce, smiling slightly when he took her hand.

"I'm just going to lay it out there since that's probably the best way to do this. Then Pepper has insisted you help us figure out some way to do the rest of the introductions." Bruce nodded slowly and Natasha shrugged. Tony moved to the red haired girl smiling.

"I want to introduce you all to team mates of mine; this is Natasha Romanoff, the black widow and Bruce Banner, the hulk. Guys these are my children and the two little ones are my grandchildren." The little red headed boy didn't even look up from his coloring just waved. The little girl looked up with wide red eyes and a fang hanging over her lower lip. Natasha jerked and looked at Tony. Rolling his eyes he turned to the little girl.

"Souten sweetie your fang is hanging out again." The little girl blushed and ducked her head.

"Let's do introductions. Right. So the Oldest is Risa, then Sango, finally Kagome. The boys are next their Kohaku then Souta and finally my grandchildren Risa's daughter Souten and Kagome's son Shippo." Each person bowed or nodded their heads as their names were spoken till he was done. Natasha frowned.

"I don't understand I did a through look into your back ground for S.H.E.I.L.D and didn't find any kids." A crease between her eyebrows deepened as she looked at each of the kids.

"And for that matter only two of them look like they could be related to you…" Which was true well Kagome and Souta had slightly rounder faces, Kagome's was slightly more heart shaped and more almond shaped eyes then Tony these features were obviously still very close to Tony's. Natasha had seen videos and pictures of his mother Maria, Kagome had her mannerisms and her striking blue eyes, well Souta had Tony's mahogany brown eyes. The others thought. Sango and Kohaku were threw and threw Asian, dark hair, dark skin, almond eyes, rounded faces. Risa was different though, porcelain skin, high cheek bones, Lavender eyes, flame red hair, she had almond shaped eyes.

Tony sighed and sat down next to Pepper when Risa shifted and made room. Pepper smiled and patted Tony's back.

"That is one of the reasons we would like your assistance. See only Kagome and Souta are his by birth. All five of them share a mother but not fathers. I believe we should start with how Tony became a father?" Nods all around and everyone had agreed. Tony rubbed his hands on his knees.

"Well going to MIT I went to Japan on a trip for a convention and to check out their technological weapon advances. I meet a young lady named Kimiko, she acted as my tour guide the whole week I was there. OF course because I was Tony freaking Stark she fell for my charm and charisma." At this several kids snickered and rolled their eyes. He shot them all looks

"It's true shush! Anyway I left didn't think anything of it. She got pregnant with Kagome and four years later when I went back to Japan for business I ran into her. I know right away Kagome was mine, I mean look at her she has my mother's eyes. We tried to make it work, we got pregnant with Souta a year later but by then she was getting tired of my philandering, bad boy behavior and we slit on good terms. I kept the whole thing under wraps worried for her and the kids if someone found out. They carried her married name." He paused and Bruce pursed his lips together.

"How did you pass off her being a unmarried single mother in Japan in that day and age? Tony waved his hand

"That was easy she already had Risa from a contract union with a foreign royalty. So we passed the kids off as part of that contract. I had taken Risa in also and she traveled with me periodically. When Kagome and Souta were old enough they started visiting me with Risa a few times a year." Tony rubbed the back of his head and grinned

"Wasn't the best dad at the time but I managed to behave well they were with me. So this is where it gets a little weird and I trust you guys and may need help with. Kimiko came from a long line of powerful Mikos or priestess. Risa was born from a contract union with the death god Anubis. Kimiko had been a rather powerful miko at the time and Anubis needed someone with the power of life and healing to be able to carry his child to term. She pushed all her powers into the pregnancy leaving her powerless once Risa was born. This miko stuff was passed onto Kagome when she was born. However before we go into Kagome let me explain Sango and Kohaku. See on the family shrine they lived on before I even meet Kimiko or her contract with Anubis she fell down the well and found herself a little over 500 years in the past. Were demons still existed, she was taken in by a group of Tajyia, she didn't know how to get home and the well wasn't working. She met and married the village headman's son and had Sango and Kohuka. Later when the well began working she tried to return home with both kids. The well let her though but not the kids and wouldn't let her return to them. She also found that the time flow was different for every day in modern time it was a year in the past. Once in the future she made the contract with Anubis and had two kids with me. By Kagome's fifteenth birthday we realized too late she not only inherited her mother's miko abilities she was born with the cursed Shikon no Tama in her side and was pulled down the well." He paused looking over at Kagome who smiled brightly


	6. Chapter 6

I will be putting this story on Hiatus due to another author feeling that I am following their own story original plot points. I am rather upset that this maybe true and confused as I am unsure what these plot points maybe. I will be looking at this to determine whatthe plot points are before I move on wth the already completed chapters 5 and 6. I appreciate eveyones support and patients with this process.


End file.
